tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Tanki Online is one of the most fun games out there. But that doesn't mean it is 100% perfect and has no problems. There are many glitches that have been seen throughout the game. Tanki Online developers work very hard everyday to fix all these problems for better game-play, so there is no need to worry too much. Here, you can write about glitches you have experienced. Also, don't forget to give a detailed and readable description of it. Lag related Disconnections In the Middle of a Game When connection gets lost (especially in the Chrome web-browser), the physics of the game will continue to have effect on the tanks. All tanks will keep going in the direction they have been going before the disconnection, turrets spinning at a constant rate and firing unlimited ammo that has no effect. Frozen tanks stay frozen, and the player can still move around the field like normal. Boxes can not be picked up. Supplies used has no effect and when timer runes out, it keeps on blinking forever, and players won't receive damage. Isidas who were in the process of healing or damaging will have it's wavy line still connected to the subject. If you drive over the edge of the map into the "self-destruct zone", eventually the connection will get closed. Tanks that were about to spawn will stay partly invisible. Unexplained Glitches (*'OUTDATED'* FIXED IN NEW VERSION OF TANKI) The "stuck together" glitch This is a well known glitch where the player gets stuck with another tank, it is experienced by all players who are stuck together due to a server lag. The simplest way to solve it is by pulling each other in opposite directions until you get free. The "Invisible Tank" glitch This glitch or bug is being used increasingly these days. It is where a player tinkers with his/her game and the tank model of that player fades away like an invisible man. My own experience with the glitch: They are very hard to beat especially because you cannot see them, there is one point to note however and that is all invisible players have a fixed amount of damage they can do,no matter how powerful of a gun or hull you have, you will deal one Definite amount of damage: this accounts to every player in Tanki Online. You cannot see them, you cannot hear them and you cannot harm them. But they WILL harm you. You cannot rest anywhere when you encounter such players. The only way to avoid them is to keep mobile and always stay on your toes. Once that battle ends the battle rewards window will shade out the names of the players who used the glitch,similar to when a player exits the game in the middle of the battle. They will however still get crystals from the battle. No solve of this problem currently exists. You can however report them using the /vote playername command. The "Diamond Tank" Glitch This is a special one, this type of glitch or bug causes a tank to not receive any damage at all, no matter how much you shoot, that player won't die and you will instead waste your score. Try to stay away from that player as far as you can once you realize that he/she is using this glitch/bug. You will be able to see him as normally as any other tank, then only difference is that he/she won't die. Similar to how diamond is the hardest material on Earth, hence the name. No solve of this problem currently exists. But if you do have this glitch, STOP PLAYING IMMEDIATELY and report this to help@tankionline.com to ask them how you can get rid of this glitch because sooner or later someone will report you for hacking even though you weren't hacking to become invincible. This may also be lag, and the player will jump around the map due to spotty connection. The "Repetition" Glitch This is a glitch were a big lag affects you and all the tanks continue doing whatever they were doing before the lag happened. All tanks become invincible including you; the only way to get out of the lag is to refresh the entire page, or you can wait until the lag corrects itself. ''Crazy Tanks'' Glitch When you enter the battle if your internet is not very strong or your computer is old, you might see tanks flying and coming from the ground. They sometimes even fall out of the platform and get back on it without self destructing.This glitch is often seen and has a big chance to happen when entering a battle. Ghost Tank glitchCategory:Glitches Somewhat similar to the diamond and invisible glitch. It rarely happens. It happens after a user's tank is destroyed, you re-spawn, and your colors turn solid again (and again it looks like you can be hit.) This glitch makes you visible, but you can pass through players, not capture the flag, not get or cause damage. This glitch is best for a spectator. Simply exit and return to the battle, it will probably right itself. Vulcan vs Hammer glitch When Vulcan shoots the Hammer part of a Hammer user, the Hammer user does not take damage. Wrong flag glitch Sometimes when you join a battle and someone on your team captures a flag almost immediately after or before you join, the sentence on the top " xxx captured enemy flag" may show as yellow, not green. Transparent tank glitch Just like the Ghost tank glitch, but the tank never turns solid. The tank can't shoot, control points, or capture flags. Just like the temporary invisibility when respawning, this glitch also doesn't allow picking drop boxes. Category:Help Category:Community